Pink hair
by NaruTardForever
Summary: Sakura is born with a disease that has caused her torment sicne she was very young. She always hated her pink hair, until it brought her something worth all the pain.


**Hi there! Just a quick Authors note. I really would like some reviews on this because I was wondering if I should keep it as a oneshot, or maybe elaborate on all the different age periods, and make it a longer fic. Sooo let me know what you think!**

She suffers from a condition that they have yet to name. She isn't afraid of what it may bring into her life, for both the short term and the long term effects are unknown. All she knows is that each day means another test given and another sample drawn. Sometimes she tires of the endless doctors visits, and the endless examinations. Other times, she is thankful for the attention- it's nice to know that you'll never be forgotten.  
>Since she was seven years old she's been undergoing strenuous testing to try and diagnose her condition. They never reached any conclusions, except that she was the only person ever recorded to suffer from this strange disease. The only person 'plagued' by it. What kind of disease causes a baby to be born with hair that is pink? What is wrong inside her?<p>

But it doesn't matter to her today, because today when her tests are over she will be on her way to meet someone whom she hasn't seen free, from the iron bars that confine him, in so long.

Sakura loves her pink hair. She is eighteen years old. She hasn't always thought that was pretty, or that she was unique. People ask her why she would dye such beautiful blonde hair a dull shade of soft pink- she smiles at them and explains that her was never a beautiful blonde- they raise their brows and say they just assumed due to her pale white complexion.  
>She smiles and says she gets that a lot. Everyone thinks that she must be suffering, having an unknown disease eating away at her- is it eating away at her? Sakura is not suffering, she doesn't understand. What exactly is wrong with having pink hair and pale skin? She's not albino, she doesn't have cancer- she isn't sick... Is she dying? Sometimes, she wonders if they're really worried about her well being, or if they just view her as an experiment. She often decides on the latter.<p>

Sakura doesn't mind her pink hair. She is eight years old. The boys at her school do though, so do the girls. No one wants to be friends with a freak. She tries to explain that she isn't a freak, that she just has a medical condition that the doctors can't diagnose. She asks them to please play with her- she doesn't want to sit alone at one of the tetherball courts again. Sakura asks to play tag, but no one 'hears' her.  
>She knows that she's being ignored. She comes to school in a wig one day, it's a sparkly blonde wig that she hid in her backpack. Her Mother says that she isn't allowed to bring play things to school, and the little blonde wig came in her barbie dress up set that she got for her birthday a few years back. Sakura puts the wig on once she gets out to recess and she asks some girls if they'll let her join their jumprope game. The wig does not help, the girls give her mean looks and tell her no. Sakura is still ignored when she asks to play tag, so she walks back to her empty tetherball court and sits in the small circle with the sparkly barbie blonde wig still in place on her head.<p>

Sakura hates her pink hair. She is ten years old. She doesn't like that she can't go out in public without being stared at, she is sick of being ignored at school. She is done with having no friends and being made fun she wants is for the doctors to fix her. She goes into the hospital with her mother one Saturday afternoon for a series of analytical experiments that are supposed to determine exactly how to cure Sakura. She's very excited to get her new hair. The doctors stick a multitude of needles underneath the skin of her scalp, and several into the hair follicles. They forcefully remove (yank) a large patch of hair from the underside of her head- she won't be wearing ponytails for awhile.  
>Sakura's head hurts when the doctors are finally unhooking her from all of their machines. They take the needles out of her and put all of their samples into small test tubes and various containers. The results will be in fairly quickly, hopefully just under a month. Sakura goes to school the next day happier than she has been in a very long time. She's still ignored but she knows that it isn't for much longer.<br>There's a new boy in her class, she wants to say hi to him, but she knows that it wouldn't make much sense. He'll just tell her to go away. So Sakura saves him the trouble and stays silently seated in her desk while everyone makes friends. The new boy chooses the seat next to Sakura, and all of the other kids stare in mock horror. They try to tell him to move but he shrugs them off. He doesn't seem very nice.

Sakura still hates her pink hair. She is twelve years old. The test results that she had waited so anxiously for only prove that she cannot be cured. They can not fix her condition. The boy that Sakura noticed was new to her class has stayed in their school system. He has been in her class every year since then, his name is Sasuke and he is very smart. He isn't interested in the kids that go to their school, so he gets outcasted like Sakura does, only his is by choice. Sakura decided that she is going to fix her 'problem' herself, so one day she goes out and buys a cheap bleaching kit.  
>She sneaks into the bathroom when her parents are asleep and applies the mixture to her hair. She leaves it on for longer than necessary just to make sure. When she rinses her hair she keeps her eyes closed tightly, for fear that if she opens them she will jinx the effectiveness and her eyes will fall upon the same pale pink strands that were there before. She gathers the wet mess of hair in one fist and holds it on top of her head careful not to peak at it. She wraps it all in a towel and sneaks back into her room quietly. The next morning Sakura races into the bathroom and looks in the mirror- her hair is blonde, it looks natural and she is happy with the overall effects that the bleaching treatment had on her hair. No one would know that she had ever been sick now.<br>Sakura walks into her classroom with confidence that she's never had before, her hair falls in beautiful waves down to her waist and she knows that the blonde looks nice with her skin tone. When she walks into the classroom, the only person in there is Sasuke. He's wearing a black beanie over his already black hair, Sakura smiles at him and he looks up at her.  
>The expression on his face is not what she was expecting to see. He looks up at her and she see's anger and resentment in his eyes. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her down to him- Sakura feels nervous. He grabs her hair and bundles the beautiful locks messily into a pile on the top of her head, and he takes off his beanie and puts it over her head, covering her new beautiful hair. He tells her that she better never show her face around the school looking like that again. Sakura leaves school early that day- Sasuke tells her to keep the hat. He doesn't want it back.<br>Probably not after having it touch something as freakish as her. Sakura's mother looks at her sternly as she takes her seat in the car, they are going back to the hospital and she is having the bleach stripped from her hair. The doctors don't know what kind of effects the hair dye will have on their testing and their testing is 'vital' to find out what is 'wrong' with Sakura. The next day Sakura walks into her classroom with her familiar pink locks tucked back into the ponytail that she wears everyday. When Sasuke see's her, he smiles.

Sakura likes her pink hair. She is fifteen years old. She is not as self conscious as she use to be, she's good friends with a blonde boy named Naruto. He makes her feel like she's normal and even like she's pretty. He tells her sometimes that she is the prettiest girl he's ever seen, and it makes her feel happy and a little guilty, because she doesn't feel the same way about him. And she thinks that if he thinks she's the prettiest girl than she should be nice enough to think that he is the prettiest boy in return! But she doesn't, and she never tells him. Because Sakura has a secret.  
>Sakura is in <em>love.<em> She is in real love with a real boy who is not only the prettiest boy, but the prettiest thing in existance she thinks. He is Sasuke. The boy who shoved his beanie onto her blonde head when she was twelve years old. Sakura hasn't stopped thinking about him since that day. All the girls want to date him; including Sakura. But she knows that she is different because she _loves _him, and they do not.  
>One day while the whole class is on a field trip, she notices Sasuke sitting alone, so she gathers up her courage and approaches him. He looks up at her and she doesn't miss the way that his obsidian orbs flicker up past her face and onto her hair for just a moment. His eyes give nothing away, and she smiles at him despite that, he doesn't tell her to leave so she doesn't. Instead she just sits next to him, and they stay that way. Silent.<br>They continue with the routine for a few days, and slowly they begin to exchange a few words, and slowly the few words turn into brief conversations that turn into _talks_, that turn into phone calls that last all night.

Sakura loves her pink hair, maybe because Sasuke's hands are tangled in it? She is sixteen years old. She walks down the hallways hand in hand with Sasuke, and she doesn't miss all the hateful glares that are sent her way. She still has no girlfriends, and they still like to call her names; but she knows they're only jealous. Because Sasuke, belongs; like actually _belongs_ to her.  
>One day while Sakura is walking to Sasuke's house to bring him some soup, because he is sick for the first time since she's met him, she is attacked by a gang of angry boys. And they beat her up badly, and they cut her hair with pocket knives- she screams at them to stop but they don't, and they mangle her until they're satisfied and then they laugh at her and run away. She cries when she looks at the ground- not because her hair is scattered all over the pavement, but because Sasuke's soup is spilled.<br>When she gets to Sasuke's house he is enraged, and he goes a little bit crazy. Sakura is scared when he sets out to find the boys who did this to her, but she's not scared _for _Sasuke, she's scared _of _him. Sakura runs after him, and sure enough he has one of the boys by the scruff of the neck and he is screaming at him and threatening him and Sakura is so scared that something bad is going to happen; and that's when the boy stabs Sasuke in the chest.  
>Sakura screams and runs to where they are, Sasuke is still standing, and he has pulled a gun from his pocket- everything happens in slow motion as Sakura tried to run and stop him, but it's too late when she get's there and the boy is dead.<br>Sasuke breaks down when the police take him away, and even though he was only protecting her Sakura knows he's going to get in trouble anyway.

Sakura hates her pink hair. She is still sixteen. Sasuke is sentenced to 2 years in prison, and Sakura is only allowed to visit him on Saturdays for two hours. It's her hairs fault- it's hairs fault that Sasuke is in trouble, because those boy's never would have attacked her if she had been normal. When she visits him she tells him that she's going to dye it black like his and he shakes his head and tells her not to. She asks him why and he tells her that he has felt this way ever since he first saw her, she asks him just what way he means and Sakura gets her answer.

Sasuke _loves _her pink hair. And he _loves _her.

**Don't forget to review please! And if you guys would do me a huge favor and check out the story 'heart of me' by 'sasukestays' I will leave each person who reviews her story 5 reviews on a story of their choice! The story is really good, and I really want her to finish it, so I'm hoping that if she gets a lot of reviews it will get finished! So just let me know and I'll give each reviewer 5 really awesome reviews and my eternal servitude ^.^**


End file.
